Better Together
by elang4
Summary: Please read summary inside as have written an explanation for writing a new story. Thanks! :) Basically in this, Luke and Lorelai make up at Sookie and Jackson's wedding and get together soon after. This will follow them through the 7 seasons. Rory is currently single. Her and Dean stayed broken up after their first break up.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been having a big think over this weekend and the reason I signed up on here was because I wanted to write great stories like several amazing writers on here who have really inspired me. However, I think my problem is that I sort of rush my stories and then get to a point where I don't really know where to go with them and then I let you all down by stopping as I've lost inspiration. I am really to sorry to all my supporters who have felt like I've let you down by not finishing certain stories.**

 **HOWEVER, I think if I write longer chapters and put all my effort and time into one big story, I really think I can write something good. I have been really inspired by several writers and I want to write as great a story like them. So please stay with me through this as I promise this will be my main story from now on. I know I've said that before but I really do mean it. I really want people to enjoy my writing and I really hope this story will do that! Again, I'm really sorry for stopping and starting with these, I hope you don't hate me too much!**

 **So on to what this story will be about! Basically it will be a javajunkie (obvs! :p) and it will start during the last episode of season 2 but Luke and Lorelai will make up at Sookie and Jackson's wedding. For the purpose of this story, Lorelai and Chris did have their short relationship but everything that happened with them and then Sherry being pregnant happened in the episode before. Also, Rory will be single at the moment. Her and Dean were together but they stayed broken up after the first time. Tristan did go off to military school but he may return at some point. ;) Jess will also be in it but sorry literati fans, Rory and Jess will just be good friends in this. That's basically it and hopefully this story will follow them through the seasons! Wish me luck! :D**

Chapter 1

"So what do you think?" Sookie asked enthusiastically.

There were three simultaneous groans as Lorelai, Rory and Michel all lifted their heads off the table. "Sookie, you can not play this at your wedding!" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because it's depressing! When you walk down the aisle, it should be to something happy, something romantic." Lorelai said.

"But this is a great song!" Sookie argued.

"Not for your wedding. Now let's look at these other options." Lorelai said getting up to go through a selection that was on the other table.

"I'm leaving. I will not sit through anymore of this insanity." Michel whined.

"Michel this is important! You know I'm actually in the wedding which means you have to run it." Lorelai said. "You've never run a wedding before."

"I'm sure I'll manage." Michel said sarcastically.

"Sookie, how about Lane and I go through some options and then confer with you? I promise we'll pick some good songs." Rory suggested.

"Ok." Sookie conceded.

"Hallelujah." Michel said and walked off.

Lorelai sighed and sat back down. "I wish for once he would actually take something serious!" She exclaimed.

"Hon, it's fine. Michel will be fine. As annoying as he is, he is good at his job." Sookie said.

"I guess so.." Lorelai sighed.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked concerned, having noticed her best friend's mood wasn't great lately. "I know things haven't been great recently..." She said.

"I'm going to go see Lane. Confer on some song choices." Rory made her excuses to leave knowing her mom probably just needed to talk things out with Sookie. She knew her mom had been devastated when she found out Sherry was pregnant and dad left yet again. She was angry at her dad too. He had promised her it would work this time but again they were just shallow promises. "I'll see you later mom." She said.

"Ok see you later hon." Lorelai gave her a small smile and watched her daughter leave.

"How are you really? Are you missing Christopher?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"Half of me is. The other half is telling me how crazy it was for me to think it would work this time." Lorelai sighed. "I just thought...I really thought I could finally have the whole package this time. I thought he'd grown up and finally able to commit. How stupid was I?"

"Aw hon, this isn't your fault. Christopher was your first love. If he suddenly steps up and says he's ready, it's hard not to believe him." Sookie said. "It's not your fault."

"I so wanted to believe him, I just let myself get dragged along again and then he goes and hurts me and Rory again." Lorelai said. "And then there's Luke.." She sighed.

"You two still not made up then?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

Lorelai shook her head. "I wrote him an apology letter but it's always so awkward when I go into the diner. He's just not him. He's like the robot version of himself." She sighed. "I know it's all my fault. I never should have blamed him for that accident. I know he'd do anything for Rory and to throw that back in his face was just horrible."

"You were upset." Sookie said.

"That's no excuse." Lorelai said. She sighed. "Anyway, I better go but I'll see you later."

"Ok hon. Don't beat yourself up about Christopher ok?" Sookie said. "And don't worry about Luke. You and him will work things out soon." She said.

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai and Rory were walking to the inn when they passed the diner. Rory noticed her mom glance through the window and saw that same look she had had for the last few days now. She knew her mom had been upset about her dad but she also knew this argument between her and Luke had also been a factor. She couldn't remember the last time her mom and Luke had fought this long before. "Hey mom, how about we go in an grab some coffees before going to the inn?" Rory suggested.

Lorelai caught Luke's eyes through the window but quickly looked away. "No it's ok. You can go in if you like. I should really start getting ready at the inn and make sure Sookie has everything."

Rory sighed. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure. Come on, we'll be late." Lorelai forced a small smile.

"Ok." Rory said and followed her mom away from the diner and towards the inn.

A few hours later, Lorelai was stood on the back porch of the inn looking at the crowd of people gathering for her best friend's wedding. She smiled as she saw Rory laughing and chatting with Lane.

"Lorelai." A voice behind her said.

Lorelai cringed. She turned round. "Mom.." She said. She had totally forgotten Sookie had invited her parents.

"You seem surprised to see us." Emily said.

"No, not surprised. I just forgot that Sookie invited you, that's all." Lorelai said.

"How could you forget that?" Emily asked.

"There's been a lot going on lately." Lorelai sighed not really wanting to get into it again with them as it wasn't exactly pretty when she told them about her and Chris' split.

"Yes well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to end your relationship with Christopher." She said bluntly.

"Mom, I really don't want to go through this again." Lorelai gritted her teeth. This was Sookie's day.

"Seriously Lorelai, Christopher wants you. I'm positive he wants you. If you told him that, I'm sure he would come back." She said.

"Mom! Christopher left me. He wanted to go back to Sherry." Lorelai said. "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You'll never understand that me and Christopher will just never work!"

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Rory said coming up to them.

Lorelai shot her a daughter grateful smile.

"Come and get some drinks." Rory smiled. "There are some people I'd like you to meet!"

Lorelai let out a relieved breath when her parents followed Rory. She looked around at everyone. She couldn't help but notice all the couples. She sat down on the steps with her drink in her hand. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and then someone sit down next to her. She turned to look at the and was surprised to see Luke, all dressed up in a suit. "Luke! Wh..What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I was invited." Luke said.

"Oh. Of course." Lorelai said kicking herself for being so stupid. Of course he had been invited.

Luke glanced at her and couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem like herself at all. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She lied.

Luke looked out across the crowd of people. "You forget I've know you for years. I know when you're lying." He said. He turned to look at her again. "I heard you with your parents.." He admitted.

Lorelai sighed. "It was nothing." She said. "Chris turned up, we started something good. Well I thought it was good before he announced his ex girlfriend was pregnant and that he was going back to her because he wanted to do it right this time." She said.

"Wow. Uh I'm sorry." He said. "That uh that must have been hard."

Lorelai felt tears in her eyes. She had missed this. She had missed talking to Luke about everything. He had always been her shoulder to cry on and she now knew she had taken him for granted. She turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry Luke..." She said sincerely, blinking back tears.

"Lorelai..." Luke said awkwardly.

"No let me get this out." Lorelai said. "I'm sorry I blamed you for the accident. I know it wasn't your fault. I know you would do anything for Rory. I was upset and worried and I took it out on you because Jess wasn't there and that was wrong. I'm just...I'm sorry..." She said.

"It wasn't Jess' fault either." Luke said quietly.

"I know.." Lorelai admitted quietly.

Luke looked at her. "You do?" He asked surprised.

She sighed. "Rory's told me that enough times plus one thing I do know about Jess is that he actually likes Rory. He wouldn't have deliberately hurt her, I know that now." She said. She looked at him. "I know I was in the wrong blaming Jess, blaming you. I just...I hope we can be friends again, like we were before. I've missed you." She said sincerely.

Luke sighed. "Well my life has definitely been less exciting without you annoying the hell out of me." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "I am sorry." She repeated.

"I know." Luke said giving her a small smile and giving her knee a little fist bump.

Lorelai let out a breath. She suddenly felt so much lighter, like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. She had her friend back, her best friend. Rory suddenly came rushing up to them. "Mom, we need to get in position. It's starting soon." Rory said. She then noticed both her mom and Luke smiling. "You made up!" She smiled.

"Yeh we did." Lorelai smiled.

"About time!" Rory joked. "Hi Luke!"

"Hey Rory." He chuckled.

"Ok let's go." Lorelai smiled getting up. She turned to Luke. "See you after?" She asked.

"Yeh see ya." He smiled and he watched them rush off.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Lorelai beamed as Sookie and Jackson said their vows and then had their first kiss as husband and wife. She couldn't help but glance into the audience and share a smile with Luke.

Later, Lorelai and Rory were stood at the side and Jackson led Sookie to the dancefloor for their first dance.

"Aw they look so happy." Rory smiled.

"Yeh they do." Lorelai agreed, smiling at the sheer happiness she could see on Sookie's face.

Luke suddenly appeared by their side. "Thanks for your help." He grunted.

"With what?" Lorelai grinned innocently.

"Yeh we thought it was sweet Kirk wanted business advice from you!" Rory grinned, playing along.

"He has like 43 jobs! The only advice he needs is to just have one job!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai and Rory laughed. "Well Kirk looks up to you. He sees you as his best friend." Lorelai grinned.

"Ah geez..." Luke groaned.

"So how did you get away?" Rory laughed.

"He ran when he heard Taylor was looking for him. Apparently Taylor wasn't very happy with him about something." Luke smirked.

"Aw poor Kirk!" Rory laughed.

"Sookie and Jackson would like for other couples to join them in the next dance." Miss Patty announced through a microphone.

"I'm going to find Lane. I'll see you later." Rory smiled.

"Ok hon." Lorelai smiled. She then turned to Luke. "So you want to get some food?" She asked.

"Uh..." Luke said obviously deliberating something but then deciding against it. "Sure." He said.

They then walked over to the buffet and then sat down on the steps of the porch again.

"So I think I should let you know something..." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess is back." Luke admitted.

"Oh." Lorelai said surprised.

"He suddenly turned up in my apartment and said he wanted to come back." Luke said. "He seemed genuine. I told him he had to follow my rules this time and he actually agreed. I couldn't really say no."

Lorelai nodded. "Well I guess maybe him and I can sort out our differences this time." She said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Well Rory likes him and obviously thinks there's good in him. Maybe I just need to get to know him better to see that." She smiled.

Luke smiled. "He's a good kid. I honestly think that."

Lorelai smiled. "I know you do. He's lucky to have you."

They locked eyes for a minute and for a millisecond, Lorelai thought she could see what everyone was talking about it but before she could think further, her parents came up to them.

"Lorelai, I hope we're not interrupting something." Emily said narrowing her eyes.

"Uh no mom, you're not." Lorelai sighed. "What's up?"

"Your father has an early flight in the morning so we're going to head home now." She said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"Tell Sookie thank you for the invite." Richard said.

"I will dad. Have a safe flight." She said.

"I will." Richard said. "Come along Emily." He said leading Emily away, not wanting to get into another argument.

* * *

After the reception finished, Luke walked Lorelai and Rory home.

"You know you didn't need to walk us all the way home." Lorelai said as they walked up their driveway.

"I don't mind. It's dark. I wanted to make sure you got home safe." Luke shrugged.

"Aw you softy!" Rory joked, grinning.

"You're like our guardian angel! Ooh we should buy him wings!" Lorelai clapped excitedly.

"I think a cape would suit him more." Rory played along.

"Nah I think wings would be better." Lorelai grinned.

"Ah geez, will you two ever stop?" Luke said gruffly.

Rory grinned. "Sorry! Night Luke, thanks for walking us home!" She said sincerely.

"Night Rory." Luke smiled.

Rory disappeared inside while Lorelai stayed outside a bit longer. She smiled at Luke. "I'm glad we made up. I wouldn't have had as much fun mocking Kirk and Taylor all by myself." She grinned.

"Yeh they really are idiots." Luke chuckled.

There was a pause while they both just stood there. "So I guess I should go in. Rory will be waiting." Lorelai said.

"Yeh I should get back to the diner." Luke nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I do have the coffee." Luke smirked.

"That you do. God I've missed your coffee!" Lorelai grinned.

"What else is new?" Luke joked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

"Night Lorelai." He smiled.

"Night Luke." She smiled softly.

Lorelai watched him walk off and couldn't help but think that maybe she had missed a moment. She thought back to that moment on the porch. She was positive she had seen what Sookie had been telling her all these years. _Look the guy in the eyes. It's right there._ She had said. She watched Luke disappear from sight before slowly walking up to the front door and disappearing into the house.

 **So I didn't want to get them together in the first chapter but I promise they will hook up very soon! :) I really hope you like this! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Lorelai walked into her empty house after yet another long day. She had been trying to keep herself busy at work. It had only been a week since Rory had gone off to Washington with Paris but it was the longest week ever. Her and Rory had never been apart for this long before and she missed her. She knew it was silly but it was the truth. She sat down on her couch to see if there was anything on tv that she could watch to distract herself. After about half an hour, the doorbell rang. Lorelai got up and went to open the door. "Luke.." She said surprised.

Luke held up some bags from Luke's filled with food and some beers. "I thought you might like some company." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Come on in." She said.

Luke walked in and they both went into the living room. "Have you heard from Rory?" He asked.

"Yeh. She's having a good time. She says it's a lot of fun." Lorelai smiled.

"That's good." Luke smiled. He noticed Lorelai's smile waver a little. "It is good right?" He questioned.

"Yeh, yeh of course it's good." Lorelai said. "I guess I just miss her, that's all. Silly really!" She said.

"It's not silly." Luke assured her as they both sat down onto the couch and got the food out of the bags. "You and Rory have always had a close relationship. I mean I don't think I remember you ever spending time apart." He said.

"Yeh it's only ever been the odd night." Lorelai admitted.

"Well then, it's natural that you miss her. I bet you she feels exactly the same." Luke smiled.

Lorelai gave him a smile. "So I'm not being silly?"

Luke shook his head. "You're being a mom." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sorry I've not been in the diner much. I've sort of been trying to keep busy at the inn. We've actually got some events coming up." She apologised.

"It's fine. I figured that would be where you were." Luke said.

"So..uh..what's Jess up to this evening?" Lorelai asked.

"He's actually got a date." Luke said. "A girl from school apparently."

"Oh. I didn't know he was seeing anyone." Lorelai said surprised. Part of her had thought he had been after Rory.

"I think this is their first date or something. I don't really know. Jess doesn't really talk to me that much but he seems to really like her." Luke shrugged.

"That's good." Lorelai smiled. "So..uh..you want to watch a movie or something then?" She asked.

"Beats going back to an empty apartment." He joked.

"The Way We Were?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't mind. I haven't seen anything." Luke asked.

Lorelai gasped in mock horror. "Please don't tell me you have never seen The Way We Were!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm not really a movie watcher. I don't really have the time." Luke said.

"It's a classic!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well put it on then." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned and put the video in and then sat back on the couch. They got about halfway through the movie when the phone rang. "Do you mind? It might be Rory." She said.

"Go ahead." Luke said grabbing the remote to pause the movie.

Lorelai leapt up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom!" Rory's cheery voice said.

"Hey hon! How's Washington?" Lorelai asked.

"It's great. It's so interesting meeting all these different people. Paris is in her element." Rory grinned.

"Well of course!" Lorelai laughed. "Who better to interrogate people than Paris?"

"Noone springs to mind." Rory laughed. "Anyway bit of gossip. Paris has a date tonight!" Rory said.

"What? Who?" Lorelai asked.

"This guy called Jamie. He's really nice actually." Rory said.

"Aw well that's nice." Lorelai smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" Rory asked.

"Working at the inn mainly. Got some events coming up so been long days." Lorelai said. "Especially when Michel gets in a mood!" She joked.

Rory laughed. "Well don't work too hard." She then said more seriously.

"I won't." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's concern. "Oh guess what! I'm introducing Luke to The Way We Were!" She grinned.

"Luke's there?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeh he came with some food and beer. Think he saw how pathetic I've been recently. I've sort of been missing you." She admitted embarrassed.

"Aw mom, I miss you too." Rory said. "It's nice Luke came to check on you."

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled, glancing over at Luke who was falling asleep on the couch. "Although I think I should have picked a shorter film." She laughed.

"Gilmore, get off the phone and help me!" Lorelai suddenly heard Paris in the background.

"Sorry mom, I have to go." Rory said. "Paris is freaking out about what to wear." She said quieter.

"Ok hon. Well speak soon yeh?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh. Love you mom." Rory said.

"Love you too." Lorelai smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai said and then hung up. She put the phone down and then sat back down on the couch. She glanced over at Luke and then reached for the remote and turned off the video. She then gently shook him. "Luke.." She said.

Luke opened his eyes. "Rory ok?" He asked.

"Yeh she's great." Lorelai smiled. "You should go home. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine.." Luke said sleepily.

Lorelai smirked. "Is that why you were nearly asleep?"

"I was just resting my eyes." Luke grunted.

"Yeh and pigs can fly." Lorelai joked. "You must have had a long week as well at the diner."

"I don't mind." Luke said looking over at her. "I wanted to come." He said. "Even if it does mean we have watch a sappy movie."

Lorelai grinned. "You were enjoying it!"

Luke smirked. "Yeh alright, it wasn't bad."

Lorelai grinned. "Told ya!"

Luke stretched. "Maybe I should get to bed. Sorry I wasn't much company." He said.

"Luke, you were great company. I really appreciate you coming over. Honestly." Lorelai smiled sincerely.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm good." Lorelai assured him.

They slowly got up and headed to the door. Luke turned to Lorelai. "Maybe we can finish that movie another time?" He suggested.

"Ha I knew you liked it!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke smirked. "Or maybe I just like hanging with you." He said, without thinking.

Lorelai was surprised by his bluntness.

"Sorry.." Luke said awkwardly. "I just mean that...uh...you're my friend and..uh..friends like hanging out with their friends.." He rambled.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh well you're one pretty amazing friend as well." She said.

They locked eyes for a moment before Luke broke contact. "Uh..I should get going..."

"Oh..uh...yeh.." Lorelai said. "Thanks for coming."

Luke smiled and gave her a quick pat on her shoulder. "Night Lorelai."

"Night." Lorelai smiled. She let out a breath as he walked away. _What was going on? Why was she suddenly all nervous around him?_

* * *

The following day, Lorelai was walking towards the diner when she froze. Outside the diner was an ambulance and a crowd of people. Her heart dropped. She ran over as the ambulance drove off. She spotted Jess. "Jess! What happened? Why was there an ambulance?" She asked worried.

Jess was taken aback that Lorelai was even talking to him.

"Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh uh Luke. He had an accident. Something fell on him in the storeroom." Jess said.

"What? Is he alright?" Lorelai asked worried.

Jess could see the worry on his face. "He's fine. He was complaining about having to go to hospital but they were worried he may have gotten concussion. I offered to go with him but he refused." He said.

"Oh. Ok." Lorelai said.

Jess could still see her worrying. "He's gone to Hartford Memorial if you want to go see him." He said.

"Oh..uh..well if you say he's ok..." Lorelai said. "He didn't want you to go with him so I doubt he'd want me turning up."

"Ok." Jess said hiding a smirk. "I should get back in."

"Oh yeh sure." Lorelai said watching him go back into the diner. She stood there for a minute. "Oh screw it!" She said, heading back to her house and getting into her jeep.

As she parked outside the hospital, she couldn't help but start to worry again. Concussion could still be bad. She raced in and went to reception. "Uh hi. Someone's just come in. I just wanted to know if he was ok."

"What's his name please?" The receptionist asked.

"Luke Danes." Lorelai said tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Ah yes here he is. Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh no but he's my best friend." Lorelai bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but I can only give out details to family." She said.

"But he's my best friend!" Lorelai exclaimed. "He's practically family! Please! He hates hospitals!"

The receptionist seemed to take pity on her. "Room down that corridor. First on the left." She said. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Thank you." Lorelai said and rushed off. She hesitated outside the door and then knocked on it.

"Come in." She heard Luke say gruffly.

Lorelai opened the door slowly and peeked her head round. "Luke?"

"Lorelai!" Luke said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the ambulance outside the diner. Jess told me what happened. Are you ok?" She asked.

"You didn't have to come. I'm fine. Just the stupid doctors wanted to make sure I didn't have concussion which I don't. Something wasn't stored properly in the store room and it fell on me. Caesar insisted calling an ambulance and then they insisted I go to the hospital." He said. "It was nothing. You didn't need to come."

"I was worried." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke saw tears in her eyes and felt awful. "I'm sorry. But I'm fine, honestly." He assured her.

Lorelai nodded. "The doctors said that?" She asked.

"Yeh. They checked me over. They said I was fine but they wanted to keep me in for a couple of hours to make sure." Luke said.

"Ok. Good." Lorelai said quietly. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being like this. I just...when I heard you'd had an accident and had gone to hospital, I sort of freaked. I started thinking about what if we hadn't made up after our fight and something really serious had happened to you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself." She said quietly.

"Hey. Look at me. I'm fine." Luke assured her. "No reason for what ifs."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Sorry. I just...you mean so much to me. I want you to know that." She admitted.

Luke smiled. "Likewise." He said.

Lorelai pulled a chair to the side of his bed and sat down next to him. "You need a lift back? I've got my jeep. It will save you calling a taxi." She said.

"I'm not allowed to go for a couple of hours yet." He said.

"I don't mind. I can wait." Lorelai smiled.

"You don't need to." Luke said.

"I know. I want to." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Thanks." Luke said.

After a couple of hours and another check, the doctors were happy to discharge Luke. They got into Lorelai's jeep and she started driving them back to Stars Hollow. Luke glanced over at Lorelai. "Thank you for coming." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled at him. "You came when I needed you last night. Of course I was going to come for you." She said.

Luke watched as she pulled up across from the diner. He was reaching to open the door but then stopped and turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai..." He started but then hesitated.

"Yeh?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh..do you maybe want to go for dinner sometime?" He asked quickly before he could bottle out again.

Lorelai was surprised. "Oh..uh..."

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. It was stupid." Luke backtracked taking her hesitation as her not wanting to, reaching to open his door.

"Luke wait." Lorelai said grabbing hold of his arm.

Luke turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." He said.

"You didn't." Lorelai said. She looked into his eyes and this time she was definite she could see it. She smiled. "Yeh let's go to dinner sometime." She said softly.

"Yeh? Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh. I'd really like that."

"Ok good. That's good." Luke smiled. "So..uh see you later then?"

"How about you come round later to finish the film?" Lorelai suggested.

"Ok sounds good." He smiled. He gave her knee a little fist bump before getting out. "Thanks for the lift." He said before walking off to the diner.

Lorelai watched him enter the diner and she couldn't stop the giddy smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Later that evening Luke arrived at the Crap Shack and Lorelai let him in. "Are you sure you'll be able to stay awake this time?" She joked.

"I think I have another reason to stay awake this time." Luke joked.

"Lucas Danes!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Dirty!" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed her into the living room. They both settled down on the couch to finish the movie. Both kept stealing glances at each other though so weren't really paying much attention to the movie. Before they knew it, it was over.

"So?" Lorelai asked. "Did you like it?"

Luke smiled over at her. "Oh yeh, I liked it." He said, not referring to the film.

Lorelai felt herself blush a little. She couldn't help it. "Good." She said.

There was silence for a minute or two.

"So...uh..I should get back to Jess. He's out tomorrow evening. You free?" Luke asked standing up.

"Yeh I'm free." Lorelai smiled standing up with him.

"Good. So pick you up at 7?" Luke smiled.

"7's good." Lorelai smiled. She walked with him to the door.

They were stood facing each other for a moment. Luke was tempted to kiss her but backed down at the last minute. "See ya tomorrow then." He said turning to reach for the door.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

Luke turned back. "Yeh?"

Lorelai smiled at him and then slowly leant forwards and kissed him. She pulled away after a moment and they just looked at each other. "Sorry..." She said shyly. "I just..." She started but she was interrupted by Luke kissing her again. She felt his arms go around her so she reciprocated the action. The kiss lasted for longer this time.

Luke pulled away first. "Night." He smiled.

"Night." Lorelai smiled. She watched as Luke left and drove off in his truck. She knew she had to talk to one person about it though. She ran to the phone and excitedly dialled a familiar number.

"Hi mom!" Rory answered happily.

 **So they've gotten together! :) Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	3. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry not a chapter, but forgot to say before, if anyone would like to take over any of my stories that I haven't finished just let me know! :) I will probably go back to them sometime in the future but if anyone is interested, I'd love to see them not go to waste! :)

Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter. There might be a twist in this one! ;)**

Chapter 3

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled, not being able to hide her excitement.

"You sound happy.." Rory said.

"Uh yeh...I sort of have something to share with you." Lorelai said.

"Ok.." Rory said.

Suddenly Lorelai felt nervous. She wasn't sure how Rory would react. "Uh well...me and Luke...uh...we..." She stammered.

"You and Luke what?" Rory asked.

"We kissed." Lorelai said.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Rory?" Lorelai said worried.

"Uh wow...when...how did this happen?" Rory asked trying to get her head around it.

"Well uh you know he came round last night and we had a really nice time. Anyway the next morning, I was walking to the diner and saw an ambulance outside it. I found out from Jess that Luke had had an accident and had been taken to hospital." She said.

"Whoa, how is he? Is he ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"He's fine. The doctors gave him the all clear." Lorelai assured her. "Anyway, I sort of freaked out and went to the hospital. I just had this horrible feeling that something would happen to him, with concussion and stuff. I sort of embarrassed myself but it made me think about how I felt. I gave him a lift back from the hospital and he..well..he asked me out. He came round tonight and we finished the movie we were watching yesterday and when he was about to leave, I uh I kissed him. And then he kissed me..." Lorelai said, letting out a big breath. "And that's how it happened."

Rory stayed quiet.

"Rory, hon?" Lorelai said worried. "I know you told me I couldn't date him a couple of years ago and if you still feel like that, I won't. You're my number one priority and if you feel at all uncomfortable, tell me." She said quietly, suddenly all the excitement from earlier going.

"He's not a rebound is he?" Rory asked quietly.

"A rebound?" Lorelai asked.

"From dad. Because Luke can't be the rebound guy." Rory said. "When you're with Luke, you are with Luke. The whole town will know. If you break up, it will be really bad, not just for you but for everyone."

Lorelai thought about what her daughter had said but remembered back to the feeling when her and Luke had kissed. "He's not a rebound." Lorelai said. "I wouldn't use him like that. I think I may be falling for him..." She admitted.

"Wow...really?" Rory asked.

"I think I've probably been falling for him for years but I just didn't want to admit it." Lorelai said quietly. "But hon, if you feel at all uncomfortable about this, tell me now and it won't go any further."

"No mom. You're free to date who you want to." Rory said. "I mean, it will probably be a little weird to start off with but he's Luke. We see him everyday anyway. It wouldn't be that different."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I like Luke. You know that. I want you to be happy and I know he makes you happy." Rory smiled. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." She said.

"Don't tell my any dirty details." Rory joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Deal. So how did Paris' date go?" She asked.

"Yeh good. Paris was really happy. It's nice." Rory said.

"Aw that's good." Lorelai smiled.

"Anyway, I should go. Have to get some work done. Keep me posted yeh?" Rory said.

"I will." Lorelai smiled. "Bye hon."

"Bye mom." Rory said.

* * *

Luke entered the apartment to find Jess reading on the couch. "Hey." He said not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Hey. What's up with you?" Jess said.

"Nothing." Luke said.

"Sure." Jess said not believing him. "You not get lucky or anything?" He smirked.

"Hey, have some respect." Luke said.

Jess smirked. "So you did."

"I've got a date tomorrow, yes." Luke said.

"Let me guess who with. Brunette hair, coffee addict...Am I getting closer?" He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You've got school tomorrow." Luke grunted.

"About time." Jess smirked, knowing he had gotten it right.

"I'm going to bed." Luke said.

"Actually can I run something past you first?" Jess asked sitting up.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"Uh well it's my birthday next week." He said.

"Yeh I know." Luke nodded.

"I wondered if maybe I could invite someone round..." Jess asked hesitantly. "Get a takeaway or something."

"Uh sure." Luke said not really knowing why this was such a big deal. "Is it this girl you've been seeing?" He asked. He noticed the change in Jess when he mentioned that.

"Uh no, it's not a girl..." Jess said. "I know I said I've been going out with a girl but I haven't..." He said awkwardly.

"You haven't been making trouble have you?" Luke frowned.

"No." Jess said. "Can you just let me get this out?" He exclaimed.

"Ok geez, sorry!" Luke said. "So you've not been seeing a girl...So you've just been going out with friends?"

"Not exactly..." Jess said. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I've been going out with a guy." He said.

"So you have been going out with a friend?" Luke said not getting it.

"No, damn it!" Jess exclaimed. "I'm not seeing a girl, I'm seeing a guy! I'm gay!" He exclaimed. "I'm gay." He repeated quieter looking away.

"Oh..uh ok...wow..." Luke said taking it all in. He took off his cap and set it down on the table. He then sat down on the couch and looked at Jess who was looking anywhere but him. "You know you could have told me right?" He said.

Jess glanced at him but immediately took his gaze away. "I haven't told anyone." He admitted. "I know what people's reactions can be towards people like me...Some think it's just plain wrong." Jess said quietly.

"Hey, look at me." Luke said. "Jess.."

Jess slowly brought his head up and looked at his uncle.

"If people have a problem with you because of this, you send them to me ok?" He said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with this. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's who you are."

Jess let out a breath and nodded, relieved. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"Thanks for telling me." Luke said softly. "I appreciate it must have been a hard thing to do."

Jess nodded.

"So this person you want to invite for your birthday..." Luke said.

"It's this guy from school.." Jess said awkwardly. "I won't invite him if you don't want me to.."

"No, invite him. If you like him, I'd like to meet him." Luke said.

"Really?" Jess asked.

"I'll even invite Lorelai over so I'm not the odd one out." Luke joked.

"Ah geez, she's going to have a field day with this!" Jess groaned.

Luke chuckled. "She'll be cool with it Jess. You know her."

"Yeh.." Jess said. He then smirked. "Is that you admitting something is happening between the two of you?"

Luke smirked. "Maybe."

Jess smirked. He then got up. "I'm going to go to bed. I am a bit tired actually."

"Ok." Luke said. "I think I might do the same."

Jess turned around before he reached his bed. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Luke smiled. "You're my nephew. I love you no matter what, ok?"

Jess gave him a small smile and nodded.

Luke watched him get into bed and turn off the lights. He smiled to himself and then headed to his own bed. He got changed and got in, lying on his back. He then thought back to the evening and smiled. Something was finally happening between him and Lorelai and Jess was finally talking to him, opening up even. Life was good.

 **So I know it's not the longest chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. It just felt like the right place to stop. Now I know I will probably get mixed reviews for this but I really think I can make this work so please keep with me! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

Lorelai stood in her bedroom looking at several dresses laid out on her bed. She looked at the clock which read 6:30. Luke was coming at 7. She reached for her cell and dialled a number.

"Hi mom!" Rory said.

"Help! I don't know what to wear and Luke's coming in half an hour!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I have all these dresses laid out on my bed and I can't decide!"

"Ok mom, calm down!" Rory laughed. "Why are you getting in such a panic?"

"Because it's Luke! I..I want it to go well. I want him to like what I'm wearing!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, Luke won't mind what you're wearing. You could wear a bin bag and he wouldn't care." Rory said.

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Yeh." She admitted. "It's Luke."

"Ok, wear your nice blue dress with your coat." Rory said.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. "How did you do that?"

Rory laughed. "Just get dressed mom. You know Luke will be on time."

"Yeh ok. Thanks." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom." Rory smiled.

"Bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone. She quickly got changed. It was 7 before she knew it and the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She took a moment infront the door and then opened. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at Luke. He was standing there holding a bunch of flowers, wearing some nice smart black trousers and a pale blue shirt. He looked so handsome. "Hi.." She said.

"Hi." He smiled. "You..uh..you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh these are for you." He said handing over the flowers.

"Thanks. They're beautiful." Lorelai smiled. She put them on the table in the hall so that she would remember to put them in water later.

"So shall we?" Luke said.

"Let's." Lorelai smiled and followed him out.

Luke opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. He then went round to get into the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"This italian place. It's really nice." Luke said.

"Cool!" Lorelai smiled.

Luke glanced over at her. "So..uh..have you talked to Rory recently?"

"Yeh. I've spoken to her a couple of times." Lorelai smiled.

"So..uh..does she know? About us?" He asked nervously.

"Yeh. I told her straight away." Lorelai said.

"And is she...uh..ok about it?" He asked.

"She was surprised. She had some worries." Lorelai admitted.

"Yeh?" Luke asked nervously.

Lorelai saw his face. "Mostly about me." She assured him. "She wanted to make sure you weren't the rebound guy. She didn't want you to get hurt." She said.

"And?" Luke asked glancing at her.

Lorelai smiled at him. "You are so not the rebound guy. I want this." She said.

Luke relaxed a bit. "So Rory...?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "Rory's fine. She's happy for us. She loves you Luke."

"Ok good. That's good." Luke said.

"Have I ever told you that I love that you care for her so much?" Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke glanced at her. "She's a great kid."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh she is."

* * *

They soon arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Luke led Lorelai straight over to a table.

"Aren't we meant to wait to get seated?" Lorelai asked.

"It's fine." Luke said.

"Ooooh is this some kind of Mafia thing?" Lorelai grinned.

"Will you just sit down?" Luke said.

"Ok." Lorelai grinned and sat down in their little booth, Luke sitting next to her.

"Lucas! Seating yourself now are we?" An older woman came up to the table.

"I told him!" Lorelai said.

"Maisy, hey!" Luke smiled, getting back up and giving her a hug.

"And I see you brought your lady friend. Hello, I'm Maisy." She smiled warmly at Lorelai.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. It's nice to meet you." Lorelai smiled.

"Buddy!" Maisy called. "Will you sit down?" She said to Luke.

"You pulled me up!" Luke said, sitting back down.

"Luke, it's good to see you." Buddy smiled, shaking his hand.

"You too." Luke smiled.

"And this is Lorelai." Maisy said.

"Nice to meet you." Buddy smiled.

"Sorry we're making a big deal but Lucas doesn't normally bring his girls here." Maisy said. "We'll make sure we get you the best food. We'll leave you to it now. Have a lovely evening." She smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

Buddy went back to the kitchen and Maisy was about to leave when she turned back round. "You've got a special one here." She said placing her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"That's the word on the street." Lorelai smiled.

Maisy nodded and then left them to it.

"They know you!" Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"Yeh, well I sort of come here a few times a week. For breakfast, dinner." He said.

"Oh my god, Luke has a Luke's!" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh and I've know Maisy and Buddy pretty much my whole life. They were good friends with my parents. They really helped me out getting the diner up and running." He smiled.

"Aw that's nice." Lorelai smiled.

They chatted a bit while they waited for their food. Lorelai then looked across at Luke. "Hey, do you remember where we first met? It must have been in Luke's right?" She asked.

"It was at Luke's. It was lunch and this person.." Luke said.

"Oooh is it me?" Lorelai grinned.

"This person came bursting into the diner in a caffeine frenzy." Luke smiled.

"Ooh it's me!" Lorelai grinned.

"She started bugging me to give her coffee, following me around the diner. Finally I get fed up and tell her that she's being annoying and to sit down and shut up, I'll get to her when I'm ready." Luke said. "I thought it had worked until she started asking me when my birthday was. To keep her quiet, I tell her and suddenly she hands me a horoscope which read that I would meet an annoying woman that day and if I gave her coffee she would go away. So I gave her coffee." He said.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

Luke pulled out his wallet. "She told me to keep that horoscope and one day it might bring me luck." He said. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Lorelai was stunned. "You kept this?" She asked quietly.

"I kept it." Luke said.

"Wow...I..uh..I don't know what to say." Lorelai said quietly. She looked over at Luke. "I can't believe you kept it."

Luke shrugged. "It brought me luck." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh.."

The both went back to their food for a moment, thinking. "Can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Lorelai said.

"Why didn't you marry Max?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai sighed. "It wasn't right." She admitted. "I...I didn't love him."

"But you said yes to his proposal? Why would you say yes if you didn't love him?" Luke asked confused.

"Max was great. He loved me and he loved Rory. The only other guy I had met who took me and Rory as a package deal was you." Lorelai said. "You guys are kind of rare. But suddenly, infront of me, there was Max who loved me and wanted to spend his life with me. I guess I just thought I could finally get the whole package. Rory liked him and it was working." She said.

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "My mother, surprisingly enough!" She laughed. "She came to my bachelorette party and started talking about how in the week up to her wedding with my dad, she couldn't eat anything because she was so nervous and excited and also how she tried on her wedding dress every night." She said. "I realised I wasn't like that. So that night, I went into Rory's room and told her to pack and that we were going on a road trip." She admitted.

"Wow." Luke said.

"Yeh, it was such a hard decision but I knew it wasn't fair on Max. He deserved someone who loved him as much as he loved me." Lorelai said quietly. "So I let him go."

"Sorry." Luke said.

"I should thank you as well really." Lorelai said looking up at him.

"Me? Why?" Luke asked confused.

"You built me that beautiful chuppah." Lorelai smiled. "That talk we had then really made me think as well. The fact that theoretically you only get married once."

"I felt like a jerk." Luke admitted. "I always brought Max down and I could see he was a decent guy."

"You apologised for that already." Lorelai said.

"I know. I just feel like if I had been more supportive, you may be happily married by now." He said.

Lorelai shook his head. "Like I said, it wouldn't have worked. There were lots of factors. It was my decision, Luke, and I'm pretty sure I made the right one. Besides, I'm happy now." She smiled at him.

Luke smiled back and nodded.

"So what happened with Rachel?" Lorelai asked. "I really thought she was in it for the long haul this time."

"She was." Luke admitted. "It was me who wasn't and she knew it."

"What?" Lorelai asked, her turn to be confused.

"She knew." He said. "She knew I had feelings for you. The last thing she told me was not to wait too long to tell you." Luke said. "You remember the night I came round to collect my toolbox?" He said.

"Yeh." She nodded.

"I was going to tell you then. But then Max turned up and I bottled out. The next thing I knew you were engaged. I'd lost my chance."

"Oh Luke.." Lorelai said.

"It was my fault. I should have told you straight away." Luke said.

"I guess timing has never been our strong point." Lorelai said.

"No, not really." Luke chuckled.

"But we're here now." Lorelai smiled.

"That we are." Luke smiled.

* * *

Luke pulled the truck into the driveway of the Crap Shack later that evening. He got out and helped Lorelai out.

"You want to come in for a bit?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke smiled.

They went inside. Luke headed into the living room and sat down on the couch while Lorelai went to put the flowers he had bought her in some water. She then went to join him and put the tv on. "Tonight was nice." She said.

"Yeh it was." He smiled.

Lorelai snuggled up to him. "I think I can definitely get used to this." She smiled.

Luke chuckled and kiss the top of her head. "Me too."

"Remind me again why it took us so long?" Lorelai joked.

Luke smirked. "We were being stupid."

Lorelai laughed. "That would be it." She flicked through some channels. "There's nothing on." She sighed. She looked at the time. "It's too late to watch a movie." She said.

"I guess I should get back and check on Jess." Luke said reluctantly.

"You could." Lorelai said. "Or we could..uh...go see my bedroom?" She suggested.

Luke looked at her and smirked. "That is a much better offer." He agreed.

Lorelai grinned and grabbed hold of his hand and led him upstairs. "Come on burger boy!" She said.

 **So what did you think? :) Review and let me know! Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really do appreciate them! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 5

"So when are they getting here?" Lorelai asked Luke as she sat on a stool at the counter in the diner.

"Should be here any minute." Luke said glancing towards the door.

It was Jess' birthday and they were waiting for him and his new boyfriend to arrive. Luke was going to make some burgers for everyone.

Lorelai slowly got up and started walking round the counter to the coffee jug.

"Out!" Luke said.

"But I want coffee!" Lorelai pouted.

"My insurance doesn't cover us both. Go go get!" Luke said.

Lorelai pouted and reluctantly went back around the counter. She held her mug up to Luke. "Coffee?" She said hopefully.

"No, you've had enough." Luke said.

"I've never had enough. I could never have had enough coffee. That's an impossibility!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Just then, Jess came in with a brunette haired boy.

"Jess, good! You always give me coffee! I need coffee now!" Lorelai grinned at him.

"Do NOT give her any coffee, I mean it." Luke said.

Jess shook his head and turned to his boyfriend. "This happens all the time." He said. He then went round the counter and got the coffee jug and poured it for Lorelai. "There." He said.

"Thanks!" Lorelai grinned.

He turned round to see Luke frowning at him.

"What? She would have gone on about it all evening otherwise!" Jess said. He then went over to his boyfriend. "Uh guys, this is Ben. Ben, Luke and Lorelai." He introduced them.

"Good to meet you." Luke nodded.

"You too." Ben smiled.

"Yeh, nice to meet you!" Lorelai smiled.

"If you haven't realised already, they're dating." Jess told Ben. "Anyway, want me to show you the apartment?" He asked.

"Sure, lead the way." Ben said.

Jess led him through the curtain and up the stairs.

Luke watched them and then looked back at Lorelai. "What are they going to do up there alone?" He asked panicking. "They could do anything!"

Lorelai smirked. "Luke, I doubt they will be up to much considering we're down here."

"They don't need very long!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai laughed. "Ok how about you make the burgers and I'll go upstairs to check on them?"

"Ok." Luke said calming down a bit. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lorelai smirked.

"Am I overreacting?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "No. You're just being you. See you in a bit." She said and then wandered upstairs. She entered the apartment to find Jess and Ben kissing. "Oh...sorry..." She said embarrassed.

Jess pulled away from Ben. "Hey.." He said.

"Sorry to spoil the fun. Your uncle was freaking out so I offered to be supervisor." Lorelai said.

"Ah geez...what did he think we would do?" Jess groaned.

Ben smirked. "It's fine." He told Lorelai.

"Luke's just making the burgers." She said. "I thought in the meantime, I could give you this." She said handing him a wrapped present.

"You got me a present?" Jess said surprised.

"Well it is your birthday." Lorelai said. "Plus I thought this could maybe be a peace offering. A fresh start for us both."

Jess took the present and opened it. He was surprised when he found a book he had really wanted. "Thanks." He said sincerely.

"I did get some help from Rory." Lorelai admitted. "But I wanted to get you something nice."

Jess nodded. "Thanks." He said again.

"Rory said she's sorry she can't be here but she'll give you her present when she gets back." Lorelai said.

"That's cool." Jess said.

Lorelai smiled. "So Ben, when did you move to Stars Hollow?" She asked.

"A couple of years ago." Ben said. "I needed to escape my parents." He admitted.

"I know the feeling." Lorelai said.

"Yeh, uh they didn't react great when I came out to them." Ben admitted. "It got really awkward so I came to live with my sister."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai sympathised.

"It's fine. I'm over it." He said. "So you have a daughter?" He asked.

"Yeh, Rory. She's Jess' age. She's in Washington at the moment at an internship." Lorelai said. "You should meet her when she gets back. I know she'd want to meet you."

Ben smiled. "Look forward to it."

Luke then came into the apartment with four burgers on a plate. "Burgers are ready." He said placing them on the table.

"Good, I'm starving!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"You're always starving." Luke said.

They all sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So uh Jess, I got you something." Luke said handing over an envelope.

Jess opened it and looked at two tickets. He looked up at Luke. "You got me tickets for a baseball game?" He asked.

"Yeh, I thought maybe you could take Ben." Luke shrugged.

Jess glanced at Ben who smiled. "Uh Ben's not really into baseball." Jess said. "You should come with me." He said surprising everyone.

"What? No, I couldn't. They're yours." Luke said.

"Yeh and I know noone else who likes baseball." Jess said.

"I thought you and Ben would want to spend time together." Luke said.

"It's fine." Ben smiled. "Jess is right. I'm not really into sports."

Luke looked at Jess. "Yeh ok."

Jess nodded and he caught Lorelai smiling approvingly at him.

* * *

Later that evening, they were all sat watching tv. Luke and Lorelai were sat together, snuggled into each other, and Ben and Jess were sat together. Luke glanced over at them and saw them quietly chatting and smirking together. He couldn't help but notice this was the happiest he had seen Jess in a long time. He was happy for him. Ben seemed like a decent guy and he seemed to be a good influence as well.

"You ok?" He heard Lorelai ask from next to him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yeh I'm good."

"Ben seems nice." She said quietly.

"Yeh he does." Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled. She looked at the time. "Oh I should get going. I didn't realise it was that late. I'm expecting a call from Rory." She said.

"Oh sure, go." Luke smiled getting up with her.

"It was nice to meet you, Ben." Lorelai smiled at him.

"You too." Ben smiled.

"See you Jess, and happy birthday." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." Jess nodded.

Luke walked her downstairs. "Thanks for coming tonight." He said sincerely.

"No problem. It was nice to see Jess smiling for a change. He seems happy." Lorelai said.

"Yeh he does." Luke smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeh see you tomorrow." Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "Night."

"Night." Luke smiled.

 **I know it was a short one but the next one will have a time jump and Rory will be back so it'll be a longer one! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thought I'd treat you to another chapter! ;)**

Chapter 6

Lorelai was stood waiting for Rory at the airport. Suddenly she saw her appear and a grin broke out on her face. "Hey Gilmore!" She called.

Rory spotted her and grinned. "Mom!" She said and ran towards her.

They both collided, hugging each other and collapsed onto the floor in giggles. "Whoever's watching the CCTV footage must be having a laugh!" Lorelai joked as they sat on the floor.

"I've missed you." Rory said.

"I've missed you too." Lorelai smiled. "Oh, here I bought you gifts." She said handing over a bag.

"I'm the one who's been away. Shouldn't I be the bringing you gifts?" Rory asked.

"Yeh well I got here a little early." Lorelai said.

"Aw thanks!" Rory smiled.

After a few minutes they got up and headed back to Stars Hollow. The first stop they took was at Luke's. "The intrepid traveller has returned!" Lorelai grinned as they sat down at the counter.

Luke smiled. "Hey Rory. Have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeh it was great." Rory smiled. "I hear a lot of things have changed around here lately." She teased.

"Oh uh yeh.." Luke said awkwardly, glancing at Lorelai who smiled at him.

Rory looked between them. "Ok is this how it's always going to be from now on?" She joked. "Or can I get some coffee?"

"Coffee. Yeh. Sorry." Luke said grabbing a mug for her and pouring some coffee for her. "Burger?" He asked.

"Yes please." Rory said.

Luke nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rory turned to Lorelai. "I think I may have scared your boyfriend off, sorry." She joked.

"Ah he'll be back!" Lorelai grinned. "Especially if he wants more of what he's been getting recently."

"Ewww! Mom!" Rory groaned.

Lorelai grinned. "A bit of revenge for teasing Luke, my young friend." Her cell then went off and she answered it. "Urgh Michel's having a tantrum about something. I need to go sort it out. Sorry." She groaned.

"It's fine." Rory said. "You go. I'll have my burger and then meet you at home."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh, go." Rory smiled.

"Ok I won't be long. Meet you at home." Lorelai said and then she rushed off.

Luke then came out with Rory's burger. He looked around. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Michel's having a tantrum. She's gone to sort it out." Rory said.

"Oh." Luke said. He started wiping the counter down.

Rory glanced up at him. "Luke?" She said.

"Yeh?" He said.

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward earlier. I was just teasing you." Rory said.

Luke glanced up and gave her a smile. "It's fine."

"I'm happy you and mom got together." Rory said.

Luke smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, mom and I are having a movie night tonight to celebrate me coming home. Do you want to join us?" She asked.

Luke looked up. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to interfere." He said.

"You wouldn't." Rory said. "Come on, we'll even buy some healthy food for you!" She grinned.

Luke smirked. "Well how can I refuse that offer?"

Rory grinned. "Jess can come too if he wants."

"He's at Ben's tonight, I think." Luke said.

"Oh right, that's fine." Rory said. "So I hear you've met Ben? Mom says he's nice."

"Yeh he's a good kid. Jess seems to really like him." Luke nodded.

"That's good." Rory smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, the three of them were sat on the couch in the living room watching Casablanca, surrounded by junk food.

"I thought you said there would be healthy food." Luke said.

"There is. We bought you some carrot sticks!" Lorelai said.

"My mistake." Luke said sarcastically.

As they watched the movie, Rory glanced over to her mom and Luke. Her mom was comfortably snuggling up to Luke, who had his arm round her. Rory could tell Luke was holding back a bit though because she was there but she could see how happy they were and she was glad. She wanted her mom to be happy and she knew Luke would be there for her because he basically has throughout their lives there anyway.

At the end of the movie, it was Luke's turn to glance around and he noticed that both Gilmore girls had fallen asleep. He gently shook Lorelai. "Lorelai.." He said softly.

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes. "Is the movie over?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeh." Luke said. "I should get going. Jess should be back by now."

"Ok." Lorelai said sleepily. She slowly sat up and looked across at Rory who was asleep and smiled. "She must be exhausted." She said.

"Yeh, she's been out for a while." He said.

Lorelai then frowned. "I'd normally leave her on the couch but she's not in a great position. Her neck will hurt in the morning and she's got school." She said. "I guess I'll have to wake her up."

"Wait." Luke said. "I can carry her to her room if you like?" He suggested.

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeh. Well like you said, she must be exhausted. There's no point waking her if we don't need to." He said. He got up and went over to her. He put her arm under her knees and one round her shoulders, putting her arms slowing round his neck. He then carefully carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. He found a blanket and put it over her. He went to leave when he heard her move a little.

"Night Luke..." She mumbled.

He smiled. "Night." He said. He then went back to the living room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Yeh see you." Lorelai smiled. Luke went to leave but something made Lorelai stop him. "Luke?" She said.

"Yeh?" He said turning around.

"I love you." She said.

Luke smiled. "I love you too."

Lorelai smiled and let him leave. She then went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next day, Rory was back at school and was standing by the lockers with Paris.

"Well would you look who's back!" Paris said.

Rory looked up and followed her gaze. She was surprised to see the familiar figure of Tristan Dugrey walking towards them. "What's he doing back?" She asked.

"No idea. All I heard was that he got transferred back on recommendation of the military school he was at." Paris said.

"There are my two favourite girls!" Tristan had his trademark cheeky smirk on his face as he walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't faint at your sudden appearance anymore, Tristan." Paris scowled at him.

"Oh Paris, do you not have any need for me at all anymore?" Tristan smirked.

"I've grown up and I've actually found someone who actually gives a damn about me." Paris retorted.

"You've found someone huh?" He asked surprised, glancing at Rory.

"It's true. And he's really nice." Rory defended Paris.

"Wow I guess I have been away for a while!" Tristan said. "And what about you Mary? Got back together with bag boy yet?" He asked.

"None of your business." Rory said.

"Well if you ask me, you're better off without him." Tristan said.

"Well I'm not so if you excuse us, we have to get to class." Rory said.

Tristan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Go ahead. God forbid you be late!" He smirked.

Rory just shook her head. "Come on Paris." She said and they headed off to their first lesson. Rory glanced back and saw Tristan watching them.

* * *

Rory sat down at lunch with her food and book, saving a seat for Paris who had to see a teacher after class. She was just tucking into her food when she saw someone sat down opposite her. She looked up and saw it was Tristan. "What?" She said.

"What what?" Tristan chuckled. "Aren't I allowed to sit now?"

"What do you want Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Yeh right." Rory rolled her eyes.

"So little faith in me Mary." Tristan smirked.

"Well do you blame me?" Rory asked.

Tristan chuckled. "No."

Rory looked up at her, surprised by his honesty. "So why are you back here?" She asked.

"The military school said I would have a better chance at getting into college if I did my final year here." He shrugged. "They talked to Charleston and he agreed considering I don't get into any more trouble." He said.

"You want to go to college?" Rory asked surprised.

"Anything to get away from home." Tristan shrugged. He saw the surprise in Rory's face and smirked. "You know I'm not all good looks. I do have some brains. They reckon I could get into a good college if I worked hard."

"I never doubted that. I believe I was the one who told you that last year when you were hanging out with Duncan and Bowman." She pointed out.

"Yeh I should have listened to you." He said.

Rory looked up at him and was surprised by the change in his attitude. "So no more pranks?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well none that I will get caught out for." He grinned.

Rory couldn't help but smirk and she shook her head.

"So Paris really has a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yep. Met him at this internship we did in Washington over the summer." Rory nodded.

"Good for her." He said.

Rory looked up. "What?"

Tristan shrugged. "She deserves someone nice."

"Wow, military school must have really done something for you." Rory said.

"It was good for me. Made me put things in perspective." Tristan said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Good." She said. She then looked up at him. "Now if you don't mind, I've got some reading to do." She smirked.

"Some things never do change." Tristan smirked. "See you around, Mary." He said getting up.

"By the way, I didn't get back together with Dean." Rory said.

Tristan looked back at her. "Good." He said, then walked off.

Rory watched him walk through the canteen. She couldn't help but notice the flocks of girls trying to get his attention but he just walked past them and left. Maybe military school really had changed him.

* * *

Rory got home that afternoon to find her mom in the living room. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey hon! How was your first day back?" Lorelai asked.

"Interesting." Rory said.

"Ooh intrigue! Do tell, do tell!" Lorelai grinned patting the place next to her on the couch.

Rory went and sat next to her. "Well you'll never guess who's back at Chilton." She said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Tristan." Rory said.

"No!" Lorelai exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know. Apparently the military school he was at said he would have a better chance of getting into good colleges if he did his last year at Chilton. They spoke to Headmaster Charleston who agreed considering he stayed out of trouble." Rory said.

"Ha! How long's that going to last?" Lorelai laughed.

Rory shrugged. "He seemed different. Sort of like he actually wants to do well. He said military school made him put things into perspective for him."

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "You like him!" She exclaimed.

"What? No I don't! I just think it's good that he's not wasting his life anymore. He's bright. It's good that he wants to do well."

"Uh huh." Lorelai grinned.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm saying nothing!" Lorelai grinned.

"I'm just saying maybe he won't make my life hell anymore! That's ok to be happy about right?" Rory said.

"Sure." Lorelai nodded.

"I'm going to go study." Rory said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

Rory went off to her room while Lorelai grinned after her. She could read her daughter like a book.

 **So Tristan has returned! ;) What do you think? Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews! Your support really means a lot to me! :) Just to say I'm going away this weekend so I might not be able to update until Sunday evening!**

Chapter 7

Lorelai came running down the corridors of Chilton and found Rory standing by the lockers. "Time?" She asked.

"3:02." Rory said.

"Damn! I thought I'd make it on time!" Lorelai said.

"Well technically did. It doesn't start til 3:15." Rory grinned.

"What?! Hey!" Lorelai said.

Rory shrugged. "You're always late."

"Where's Luke? Is he here yet?" Lorelai asked looking round as she followed Rory into the hall.

"Not yet." Rory said.

"You gave him the right time, didn't you?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh well Luke can abide by times." Rory said. "Anyway, you can sit here." She said leading her to two empty seats.

"Mary!" Tristan called from the stage.

"I see that nickname hasn't gone yet." Lorelai joked.

"Unfortunately." Rory said. "I have to go. Meet you by the lockers after."

"Ok, you go." Lorelai smiled sitting down. She watched Rory go up on stage and say something to Tristan who smirked in return.

"This seat taken?" A familiar voice said next to her.

Lorelai grinned up at Luke. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey." He smiled giving her a kiss and then sitting down next to her.

Meanwhile up on the stage, everyone was taking their seats. Rory was sat next to Paris while Tristan was sat diagonally behind her. While Headmaster Charleston was addressing the audience, Tristan rolled up a little piece of paper and flicked it at Rory. Rory scowled back at him. "What are you doing?" She said.

"Making things a bit more fun." He smirked.

"By throwing paper at me?" Rory said.

"Amuses me." He grinned.

"Will you two be quiet?" Paris snapped. "Rory, you're up." She said.

Rory realised Headmaster Charleston was looking at her and she got up quickly to go make her speech. Paris turned round to Tristan. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get her to go out with you." Paris snapped.

"How do you know I want her to?" Tristan smirked.

"Please. We've been in the same class since kindergarten. I can read you so easily." Paris said.

Meanwhile in the audience, Luke leaned over to Lorelai. "Who's that boy?" He asked.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"The one sat behind Paris. He was throwing paper at Rory." He said.

"Ah Tristan." Lorelai said.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Not well but he was here the first year and half of the second and then got shipped off to military school." Lorelai said.

Luke frowned. "Is he the one who made Rory's life hell?"

"Pretty much." Lorelai said.

"Jerk." Luke muttered. He watched as Rory sat back down and Paris got up to do her speech. "What does he think he's doing? He keeps staring at her!" He said.

Lorelai smirked. "I think Rory can handle herself." She said as she watched Rory roll up a piece of paper in a ball and throw it back at her.

"If he's harrassing her, we should tell someone! She doesn't need him annoying her again in her final year." Luke said.

"Luke, just relax." Lorelai said. "Rory doesn't think that will be a problem. It seems that Tristan was only allowed back if he agreed to work hard and stop messing around."

"It's still not right." Luke grunted.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "And that is why I love you." She said giving him a kiss. "But it's fine. Rory's fine."

* * *

After the swearing in ceremony, Lorelai and Luke waited by the lockers in the corridor. Soon after Rory appeared and smiled when she saw them. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey hon! You were great!" Lorelai smiled giving her a hug.

"Yeh you were." Luke smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled.

Just then Tristan wandered over. "Nice speech Mary." He smirked.

"Yeh and thanks to you I don't have a copy of it left." Rory retorted.

Tristan grinned. "Here." He said giving her a ball of paper. "I saved it for you."

Rory rolled her eyes and took it. "So nice of you." She said sarcastically. She turned to her mom and Luke. "I'll be right back. I've just got to get my bag from my locker and then we can leave." She said.

"Sure hon." Lorelai smiled.

"Away from all the annoyances here." Rory said glancing at Tristan.

Tristan grinned and followed after her. "Aw Mary, you wound me!" He said.

Luke watched them go frowning while Lorelai was smirking. She looked over at Luke and laughed. "Lighten up." She grinned.

"You're defending him?" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai shrugged. "They kind of remind me of us when we were at that bantering stage." She said.

Luke looked at her. "How?"

"Well I annoyed the hell out of you." She grinned.

Luke smirked at that. "Yeh you did."

"Rory can hold her own. Stop worrying, ok?" Lorelai said.

"Fine." He grunted.

Rory returned again with her bag this time. "Ready!" She smiled and then followed them out.

* * *

They all went to the diner when they got back. Jess was there with Ben. They were chatting at the end of the counter.

"You're meant to be working." Luke said to Jess.

"We only just got here!" Jess said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just having something to eat or would you like me to starve?" Jess smirked.

"Yeh Luke, you can't starve him! That's just cruel!" Lorelai grinned, enjoying winding Luke up.

"Food is a necessity!" Rory nodded playing along.

"Maybe for you two, yes. But most people don't have to eat every minute of the day." Luke said.

"Alright grumpy!" Lorelai grinned. "Could you get me a burger?" She asked.

"Make that two!" Rory grinned.

"A lot of work!" Luke grumbled but disappeared into the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory laughed and Rory went down to where Jess and Ben were. "Hey!" She smiled at Jess.

"Hey! Had a good time in Washington?" He asked.

"Yeh it was good." Rory smiled. She turned to Ben. "You must be Ben?" She said.

"And you must be Rory." Ben smiled.

"That's me." Rory said.

"So Jess said you're into books too?" Ben asked.

"Yeh! My room's full of them." Rory grinned.

"She's the only person who I know that reads even more books than me." Jess smirked.

"Wow that's a hard thing to beat." Ben laughed.

Meanwhile Lorelai smiled as she watched the three of them get along and chat and laugh. She grinned as Luke appeared again with their burgers giving one to Rory and then bringing hers back to her. "Here's your dead cow. Enjoy." Luke said.

"You really need to work on your service." Lorelai joked.

"Maybe you can teach me sometime." He smirked.

Lorelai gasped. She turned to Rory. "Oh my god, Luke just said something dirty!" She grinned.

"I don't want to know." Rory said turning her attention back to her burger.

Lorelai turned back to Luke. "I must be rubbing off on you!" She grinned.

Luke smirked. "Eat your burger."

"Yes sir!" Lorelai grinned and tucked into her food. She looked up again at her. "I know how you can work on your service." She said.

"Yeh how?" He asked.

"Kiss." She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but leant over to kiss her. "Happy now?"

"Extremely!" Lorelai grinned.

Noone saw the doors of the diner open until Lorelai heard the all too familiar voice.

"Lor..."

Lorelai turned round in shock to find a just as surprised Chris who had obviously seen the exchange between Lorelai and Luke. "Chris..." She said.

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I had to make you want to come back to it on Sunday! ;) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
